This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The applicant was previously funded (Family Investigation of Diabetes and Nephropathy, FIND) to find genes or chromosomal loci for diabetic kidney disease in families using microsatellite markers and in Mexican-American unrelated subjects using special genetic markers that were developed for their particular usefulness in Mexican-American subjects. This collaboration took place over the past 5 years through the NIH-funded project "Family Investigation of Nephropathy and Diabetes (FIND)". The current application is a continuation and an extension of FIND (administratively an ancillary study) . In this project, additional subjects who were under-represented in FIND (eg non-Hispanic European-Americans) who meet the proband and control definitions of FIND will be recruited for the performance of a genome scan using a new genetic technique. The technique is dependent upon markers called SNPs (single nucleotide polymorphisms). In addition, the DNA from the Mexican-American subjects recruited into FIND will also be studied using this new technique. We anticipate that the findings using these markers will synergize with the findings using the other techniques from our earlier study. The benefit to study is that these studies may define chromosomal regions and/or genes that increase the risk for diabetic kidney disease. This information may ultimately be used in diagnostic testing and/or in pointing the way toward new treatments.